The Oddball in the TARDIS
by beccyorange
Summary: Luna is in her sixth year of Hogwarts, and the Death Eaters have taken over Hogwarts. Voldemort is back and the Golden Trio are after him. All Luna wants is an escape from Hogwarts, and she finds it with a man in a suit with a blue box.
1. The Timelord and the Ravenclaw

Luna Lovegood crept silently out of her Common Room, just a few minutes before 10pm. She was fully aware of the fact she could be caught and severly punished, yet she went ahead and snuck out anyway, The soft glow of the Ravenclaw house ghost lit the way for Luna. Helenas ghost warned Luna whenever a Death Eater or Teacher was on their way, and would hide her. Luckily that had only happened once. After a bit of sneaking around, the pair reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"You must be here by no later than 1am, sharp!" Helena said "If you're not here, I'm leaving and you can find your own way in"

Luna nodded "But Helena," she said "What if, I don't come out tomorrow? What if I don't return?" Luna asked.

Helena stared at Luna "Whatever do you mean by that Miss Lovegood?" she asked

Luna shrugged "I just have this…" Luna paused, trying to find the right word "feeling, that I might not come out tonight. And if I don't, watch my friends for me please" Luna said, as she turned and walked into the darkness.

Luna had just lied to Helena, she didn't have any 'feeling' that she wasn't going to come out, she just didn't want to. Luna didn't want to return to Hogwarts, it wasn't really Hogwarts anymore. Not since Dumbledore died, not since Harry, Ron and Hermione had left to go fight Voldemort, not since the Death Eaters had arrived at the school. Gone was the happy, cheerful Hogwarts, gone was the light, happy banter in the Great Hall during meals, now there was only a rare murmur here and there. It was almost as though all the colour and life from Hogwarts had left with Dumbledore.

Not only that, but the mocking and teasing had gotten worse. After a few of the Slytherins let slip that Death Eaters where after her father because of his magazine, it had escalated. Instead of just insulting her, they had moved on to insulting her father. Luna hated it.

Luna stepped into the shadowy darkness of the Forbidden Forest "Lumos" she whispered, as her wands tip lit up a small radius of light around her. Her bare feet crunched on the dead leaves on the forest floor, the occasional twig stabbed on the sole of her foot. She ignored it, used to it now. Her shoes had been burnt on the first day back. She heard the small rustling of animals scampering away from the approaching human.

After ten minutes of walking, Luna came to the spot she always sat at. A small clearing in the forest, free of bushes and trees and rocks. She lay down on the ground and listen. She listened to the owls hooting and flying, she could hear the trees softly whispering secrets to each other in the cool night air and she listened to the silence. That was what she loved about this spot. From the pure tranquillity of the forest to the natural silence that echoed through the night, it all gave her a feeling of safety. Luna loved listening to the nothing that happened, well after the animals had all ran away and hidden.

A shooting star streaked across the dark night sky. "I wish for someone to take me away" Luna wished to herself.

The minutes passed, and Luna eventually fell into a light slumber. She awoke around an hour later, and checked the time. It was 1:30am. She had missed Helena. Luna wasn't planning on going back to Hogwarts anyway.

For the second time, Luna sat there, and listened. The Forest was silent, as all the animals where asleep. It gave her a sense of security and protection.

However, this calm and serene silence was rudely interrupted by a loud whirring noise coming from behind her. She turned around quickly, her silvery blonde hair flicked her in her face. She pulled her wand out of its pocket in her Ravenclaw robes and pointed it at the only strangely translucent blue box appearing in front of her.

Luna rubbed her eyes, and while doing so, the blue box became solid. A quick pinch by Luna proved she wasn't dreaming.

Hesitantly, Luna moved forward and reached a pale hand out to touch the strange box in front of her. It was wooden, it was ordinary. As Luna went to turn around, she heard a mans muffled voice coming from inside.

She frowned slightly "Hello?" she called nervously.

The blue box's door opened and a man, probably twice her age maybe, stepped out. His dark brown hair styled up at the front. He was wearing a brown suit with blue pinstripes, a light blue shirt, a tie and cream coloured Converse. He was also wearing a pair of glasses.

"How did you get here?" Luna asked

The man scratched his head "I don't really know. I just kinda, popped here" he laughed.

"It's not possible sir. You can't just 'appear' in Hogwarts" Luna stated.

The mans face lit up "Hogwarts?" he asked "As in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Luna nodded "I've always wanted to come here!" he said cheerfully.

Luna shook her head sadly "Normally you would want to be here, but not now. Voldemort has taken over" she said "But nevermind that, who are you?" she asked, and she pointed towards the blue box "And what is that?"

The man smiled at her "I'm the Doctor" he stated "And this is my TARDIS, it's a-"

He was cut off by Luna "Wait, a TARDIS? The 'Doctor'?" she asked. She remembered reading about him, well not him, the man looked older, but then again he might've regenerated, in a book in the library "You're a timelord, aren't you sir?"

The Doctor smiled "Quite right girl. What is your name, may I ask?" he asked politely.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, sixth year, Ravenclaw" she said proudly.


	2. Ravenclaws Lost Diadem and Farewells

**A/N: I KNOW THAT RAVENCLAWS DIADEM WAS DESTROYED. BUT IT WAS CRUCIAL TO THE STORY IF IT WASN'T. Also I may have a few facts wrong, and I apologise.**

* * *

The sound of Lord Voldemorts menacing voice echoed through the grounds of Hogwarts, reaching to the furthest edge of the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort had given an hour of cease-fire, and was looking for Harry, he had given them the hour to dispose of their dead…

Dead…some of Luna's friends might be dead. She was filled with a burning rage towards the people who slaughtered other human beings. She had almost forgotten the Doctor standing behind her.

The Doctor opened his mouth to ask what was happening, but Luna spoke in an airy voice before he could get a word out "We need to get back to Hogwarts, I need to know whats going on" she said, as she turned on her heel and ran. She had briefly thought about giving the Doctor the option to leave, but she could tell he wasn't that kind of person. The Doctor followed behind her, staying merely a few steps behind her, trying not to fall over the unstable terrain and roots.

The sound of footsteps clattered on the stone floor, as the Doctor and Luna ran into the Great Hall. An eerie silence filled the Hall.

Luna's eyes scanned the room, and she had almost sighed with relief at not recognising any of the dead. But then she froze. Her blood ran cold. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all stood around a body. She noticed the lack of a mirror image of one of the children, she noticed the slouching in one of the twins, she noticed how he slumped to the floor, next to his brother.

Slowly, she walked towards the body. It was Fred. Fred Weasley was dead. His last laugh etched on his face. His glassy eyes stared up at the heaven he so recently joined.

Luna shook her head "I'm so sorry" she whispered, yet she was sure that George had heard her, as she turned again, and motioned for the Doctor to follow her.

Luna ran, she ran to the only safe haven she knew of in the castle walls. She ran to the Room of Requirement. She opened the big wooden doors, and held it open for the Doctor to run in. A copy of the Ravenclaw common room stood before her.

"Does the room normally smell of fire?" the Doctor asked, to which Luna frowned and shook her head. The Doctor shrugged.

Sitting on one of the beds, was Ravenclaws lost diadem. Luna remembered how Harry had mentioned he wanted it destroyed. She retrieved the Diadem, and after futile and failing tries to break it with blunt force and spells, all of which were watched by the Doctor, she handed it to him.

"You wouldn't be able to destroy this, would you?" she asked, as he nodded.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and held it next to the Diadem for a short period of time, before it shook violently and he dropped it. A black, gas-like liquid seeped out of it, before it shattered.

The Room of Requirement started to shake, and Luna and the Doctor managed to get out before the Room collapsed, the effects of the Fiendfyre finally taking place.

They ran out of the castle, and into the large mass of people that were swarming towards the Courtyard, wands at the ready.

Luna and the Doctor joined the large mass of people circling the area, they stood higher up, on some rubble.

It was then, in the distance, that Luna saw it.

Hagrid, carrying a limp body in his arms, and by just a glance she could tell exactly who it was. A heartwrenching scream emerged from Ginny Weasleys lips as she saw Harry in Hagrids arms. Harry James Potter, the Boy who Lived, was dead. The Wizarding World had no chance now. Voldemort had won.

Voldemort addressed the crowd, and so did Neville. However, Luna was unable to hear from where she was. Her eyes transfixed on Harrys unconscious body, but she smirked slightly as she noticed the minute rise and fall of his chest. In a sudden flurry of action, Neville whipped around and beheaded the snake that followed Voldemort around, the name slipped Lunas mind, and Harry rose.

There, in the middle of the courtyard. Two enemies faced each other. Harry spoke to Voldemort, stuff that Luna didn't understand. A flash of green and red light shone, then it was over. Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, He Who Must Not Be Named, You-Know-Who, was dead. The crowd cheered, and Luna and the Doctor joined in the festivities.

It was later that night, that Luna led the Doctor through the Forbidden Forest, back to his ship, back to the TARDIS.

"Luna, how did you know about me?" the Doctor had asked, standing outside the TARDIS

"Oh, I read about you in my fathers magazine, he runs the Quibbler!" she replied happily

The Doctor nodded, and turned around and opened the TARDIS, he shut the door, then poked his head out a few moments later "You could come with me Luna Lovegood" he said "I would love to have you travel with me" he smiled

Luna smiled back, then pursed her lips "I would love to. I really would, but I need to stay, my father is probably traumatised" she said sadly "I'm sorry Doctor"

The Doctor frowned sadly, and nodded. "Au revoir then Luna Lovegood." He said "May we meet again sometime" he said, as he shut the wooden door. A faint cry of 'Allons-y!" was heard from the TARDIS, as it whirred, and disappeared into another time.

A single tear rolled down Lunas face as she turned to walk away.


End file.
